Escape?
by princesstaranee
Summary: Three-shot. Sonny discovers her daughter's secret in the middle of the night and sneaks away from her husband.
1. Sonny

Sonny

'Hey, baby girl,' I whisper, crouching down so that I am eye level with the wide-awake little girl in front of me. Since she's blinking back tears, I suppose she heard every word of the fight I just had with my husband, and the inevitable beatings that entailed.

'Are we ever going to get out of here, Mommy?' she asks, her quiet voice ringing through the empty room.

'Soon, sweetheart. Soon. I promise,' I smile, trying to instil some hope into my lovely daughter. I stroke her face with my hand and kiss her forehead. I want to leave with her, I really do, but every time I try I am caught and he begs me not to take his daughter away from him, and she's set down to bed and I am threatened, him reminding me that I can't afford to live by myself and that a single-parent home is no way to raise a child.

'Why does he hurt you?'

So many questions from such a small child. Why does he hurt me? I don't know, my love. Because he enjoys seeing the fear in my eyes? Because I won't give him what he wants? Because I don't love him?

'Because he wants me to be perfect. But nobody is, and even though he knows that he can't see that I'm not. He wants me to be somebody I'm not,' I opt for the easy answer, the one she'll most likely understand.

'If nobody's perfect, why does he want you to be?'

'Because I used to appear to be perfect,' I sigh. 'You remember Grandma, how she said she was from Wisconsin? I'm from there too, and for a while lots of people saw me as a very good girl who did as she was told. Little country me,' I try to hide the bitterness in my voice. Evidently my little girl is tired because she does not persist, she just smiles and nods. She looks so radiant, bathed in the moonlight that passes through the crack in her curtains. Claire. Her name means to light up, to illuminate. Clear, bright Claire. I study her long, blonde hair that holds a similar curl to my own, the blue eyes that aren't my husband's, her button nose and the dip around her lips. Her cheeks have just the right amount of colour. She's so beautiful.

'Am I not perfect for Daddy, either?'

I frown, shocked at her question. My husband adored Claire. My whole pregnancy he didn't lay a finger on me, because I was carrying his child. Of course, I knew the minute she was born that she wasn't his. I saw her eyes and knew she wasn't my husband's. My husband. James Conroy.

'What do you mean, honey?' I ask gently.

James is the reason for five years of misery. He took me away from my friends and my family and forced me to marry him. On our wedding night I refused to make love to him so he raped me, decided that it wasn't worth it and never did it again, claiming that I should be grateful. His name means 'supplanter'. He tags along after others. Apt. He'd forced me to marry him by hitting me and kicking me and scratching me until I told him I loved him and not… He'd said, 'Then marry me, bitch,' and I'd whimpered an agreement. The next day we flew to Vegas and got married.

I whimper now as my daughter sits up in bed and shows me her bruises on her arms, her tummy, her legs. I stroke them lightly and hold her to me, rocking her back and forth. How dare he hurt her? The child he claims to love.

'Sweetie, get some things. We're going. He's not hurting you ever, ever again.'

She pulls some clothes and toys into a back pack and I creep through to my room to do the same. It looks like James is in an alcohol-induced sleep, so I hope he won't notice me leaving.

I don't go by 'Sonny' any more. I am Allison Conroy, girl with the apparently wonderful husband and gorgeous daughter. Allison means 'noble type' and I guess that to my new 'friends' that's what I am. I have the perfect life, to everyone beyond the closed doors, no doubt like so many other women on the Godforsaken Earth. James has taken my faith from me too, and left me with lies. Ex-star of _So Random!_, married to frequent guest-star of _Mackenzie Falls_. No one deduced what really happened: my disappearance, the call to Marshall to say that my mom had cancer and that I was moving back to Wisconsin to be with her that removed me from the show.

Claire and I sneak to the front door. I grab what little money I have of my own and we leave as quietly as possible. I can't believe we've finally done it! We'd left without him noticing.

'Hey, Claire. Where d'you suppose Mommy's taking you at one o'clock in the morning?'


	2. Claire

Claire

I look from Mommy to Daddy in a state of shock. I'm scared. I hide behind Mommy as Daddy sneers at us. He begins to walk towards us. Mommy flinches.

'Just taking her for an ice cream, were you, Son-shine?' Daddy asks, his eyes wide and innocent. I rub my arms from where he grabbed me earlier today.

'Don't call me that,' Mommy says, a quiet resolution in her voice. I gape at her. Mommy was standing up to Daddy! I've never heard her talk like that to him before. She normally just stands there and hurries me out of the way.

'What did you say?' Daddy asks, glaring at her.

'I said, don't call me that. My name is Allison, or Sonny at least. Not Son-shine.'

'Guess I hit a nerve there!' Daddy laughs. 'Isn't that what _he_ used to call you?'

'No. And _he_ has nothing to do with this.'

I look at Mommy, confused. Who are they talking about?

'_Au contraire._ Isn't he the father of your child? Thought you could hide it from me, did you? Because the other day, I was thinking: my daughter looks nothing like me, or even you, really. She looks more like someone I used to know, a long, long, time ago. Five years in fact. I always knew you were a slut. I guess I just wondered why you didn't put out for me.'

Mommy flinches at his words but her resolve doesn't seem to be wavering because she retorts, 'So you woke up and noticed something, did you James? Had you run out of booze that day, when you actually looked at my daughter and thought, what if those blue eyes mean she's not mine? And so you beat her up for it? Like it's her fault she wasn't conceived by a raping, alcoholic, abusive bastard! How dare you hurt her! She's done nothing to you. She's five!'

She's crying and I have no idea why. Daddy reaches out and slaps her. Mommy shoots him a look of pure hatred before turning around and walking out, her head held high. I run after her, awestruck. I glance behind me to Daddy glowering at us, spitting with rage.

'You'll get it, Munroe! One day you're going to come crawling back to me, begging for forgiveness and I won't let you anywhere near me. I'll beat you so hard and then turn you out onto the streets. Claire needs a father!'

Mommy just laughs and carries on walking.

We get to the car and I climb in the passenger seat. Mommy turns to me and smiles, 'You okay?' I nod and her smile grows. 'We did it, Claire, we did it!' she sighs. I realise that she's relieved. So am I. I beam at her, proud to call her my Mommy. She's fiddling with the keyring, pulling our flat key off the hook. She rolls down the window and throws it out. She's laughing some more. I'm starting to worry about her sanity.

'Won't Daddy come looking for us?'

'Firstly, honey, he's not your Daddy. He's just a man I've been living with for five years who thought he was your father. Secondly, I don't know. He might come looking for us, he might not. I suppose I'll have to see him when the divorce comes through. I don't know why I married him in the first place.'

'Because you were scared,' I reply, looking at her straight.

'You're right, honey,' she gapes at me, 'you're right about that.' And with that she turns on the engine and drives away.

'Are we going to Grandma's?' I ask, remembering that a few times we have visited Grandma Munroe, when we could get away from Daddy. He doesn't like us seeing anyone outside of his friends. I think Grandma knows what goes on but she doesn't say anything because Mommy will just deny it, and so will I. I don't know why we don't just tell the truth and get away, but I figure that Mommy knows best. Grown-ups do, don't they? They always know what to do, how to make you better. They're good like that. Except when Daddy hurts Mommy she doesn't seem so certain of herself and that frightens me. I don't like to see Mommy cry.

'No. She moved away, back to Wisconsin six months ago. I know somewhere we can go, though sweetie, so don't be frightened. It'll be safe and warm and there won't be anyone around. I still have a key,' Mommy grins at me, showing the extra silver key I've seen in her handbag a few times, the one Daddy doesn't know about. 'Sometimes I come here. I don't like to leave you alone but it's a good place to think because I have so many memories here. Except at the food counter. I don't like it there.'

I consider asking her why she doesn't like the food counter when we turn into a big car park and a large building appears, with various posters saying _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls_ and _Meal or No Meal_. I recognise the last one as a show Daddy watches. A large sign hangs over the entrance saying _Condor Studios: making dreams, reality_. Mommy sighs a happy sigh as we park. I'm beginning to get sleepy so Mommy comes and carries me in. I feel myself doze off in her arms.

'Claire? Claire, sweetie, I need you to wake up so that I can put you down,' Mommy shakes me awake gently and I blink the sleep-sand out of my eyes. I look around wildly. In the darkness I see a photo booth, a green sofa, a disused kitchen, a TV and an odd assortment of bric-a-brac. 'Welcome to the Prop House,' Mommy smiles. 'I used to hang out in here when I worked on TV.' My head begins to fill with questions but before I can ask any of them I fall asleep on the couch contentedly, knowing that tomorrow I'll be safe.

I wake a second time that night by Mommy shaking me again. I still feel sleepy. Through this haze I vaguely remember last night and where we are now. Mommy smiles at me.

'Come on, baby, we should probably go before anyone else arrives,' she says softly, taking my hand to help me up. 'Breakfast at McDonald's?'

I grin at her. I love McDonald's! We don't go any more though because we had been recognised once and Daddy doesn't like people knowing Mommy used to be on a TV show. I forget the name.

I amble along happily down the corridor, not really sure of where I am going. I don't mind; it's an adventure. I'm a brave young warrior princess, searching the forest to rid it of dangerous beasts like my Daddy. I am spinning and twirling my sword when I bang into someone. I tumble onto the floor.

'Ow,' I say crossly, making sure I don't cry. Mommy says tears are a waste of good water, especially when some people have none at all. But that doesn't stop her from crying when Daddy hurts her. Maybe her tears are a different sort.

'Are you okay, kiddo?' a male voice asks. I shrink back, afraid that it's Daddy. I look up and see a man with floppy blonde hair and blue sparkly eyes frowning at me, concern etched onto his face. I blink at him.

'I'll take that as a no,' he sighs, taking my hand to help me up, before crouching down so that he's the same height as me. 'What's your name?'

I shake my head fervently. Mommy tells me not to talk to strangers. The man seems to realise this because he sighs and says, 'Okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Where's your Mommy?'

I shrug and he sighs a third time, taking my hand and leading me back the way I came. Soon I hear Mommy's voice calling my name. We turn a corner and I run up to her. She takes me into her arms and I breathe in her soft scent of lavender and baby powder.

'Claire, don't ever do that to me again! I turn my back for one second and you've disappeared. I was worried sick!' she babbles, looking me in the eyes and then hugging me again. I'm just glad to be with her, even though I know I wasn't really lost. I hear the man behind me clear his throat, an incredulous look on his face.

'Sonny?'


	3. Chad

**A/N: Last chapter! :) Enjoy! Review, please.**

Chad

Okay, I'm confused. Hell, that doesn't even begin to cover it!

'Chad,' Sonny sighs, standing up and taking her… daughter (how do you get your head around that?) more so she was next to her. I raise my eyebrows expectantly, waiting for an answer. She sighs again and closes her eyes for a moment, giving me a chance to drink her in.

Five years have changed her. A lot. Her body is the same, beautiful, of course, though I suppose that under her clothes the signs of pregnancy still show. Her face is different, though, thinner and more gaunt and, cliché as it sounds, gives the impression of someone who hasn't truly smiled in a long, long while. When she opens her eyes again I realise that she's aged a lot more than five years. There's a sorrow in them, a lost innocence and an unmistakeable hurt. But there's a maternal sense, too, and a hope and even a happiness and I find myself getting lost in that endless sea of browns of every shade. It's been so hard to remember her exactly: the flakes of hazel and green and the darker edge around the circumference of her irises and the hints of yellow, even, all mixed in together. I tear my eyes from hers and study her face, her now limp hair, her breasts, her legs, everything. She's so hauntingly beautiful that I could stand here and look at her forever.

'What are you doing here?' I ask, for something to do so that she doesn't notice me staring. If she has a kid then she's probably happily married and I don't want to be the one to start an awkward silence over that.

'I don't know, I could ask you the same question,' she points out. I glare at her.

'Fine. I came here extra early so I could get some peace and quiet. My sister and her boyfriend are visiting LA and they're staying with me. It just so happens that they're not getting along so well, so I have to put up with their constant yelling. I came here to open up, only to find it already open and a little girl running around freely as if she owns the place!'

'I wasn't _owning_, I was _ridding_,' the aforementioned little girl says crossly, stomping her foot. I haven't the slightest clue what she's talking about, so I continue to glare at Sonny. I don't do kids.

'Well I'm here because I needed somewhere to run to. I just left my husband, okay, because I discovered that not only has he been abusing me, he's been abusing my daughter as well. Does that give me reason to return to the only safe place I know? Are you happy now, Chad?' Sonny glares right back at me. I gape at her, defeated, trying to search out the slightest hint that she might have made that up. If so, it's a sick joke since she knows how much that will affect me. She's the only person who knows that as a child I was abused by my alcoholic father.

'No. I'm not happy. How could I be happy about that?'

Who could hurt Sonny? Or even the small child next to her? If that kid's only half Sonny Munroe then she's still too perky for her own good.

'Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're angry at me for leaving all those years ago?' Sonny snaps back, answering my rhetorical question in a manner similar to the one she used when we used to flirt-fight.

I frown at her, 'I forgave you for that a long time ago. I heard your mom had cancer and that you moved back to Wisconsin. Sure, it hurt that you didn't tell me yourself but I understood.'

'Yeah, well, I lied. I was forced to marry an abusive dickhead for no other reason than that I was bloody terrified of him, a fact that even my daughter can apparently see, and then I discover that I'm pregnant with probably your child and spend the next five years trying to hide that from said husband,' Sonny begins to sob. I don't know what to say. I mean, what do you say when the love of your life who vanished for half a decade turns up at your workplace and announces in one breath that she was abused and that the child next to her might possibly, in fact, be yours? Yeah, I don't think they do a manual for that.

'She's mine?' I ask stupidly. I don't think Sonny's heard me, since she continues to have hysterics. The little girl, Claire I think her name is, tugs at Sonny's jeans in a worried manner.

'Mommy? Are you okay?' she asks, her eyes wide and frightened. I step towards Sonny, reaching out and gently patting her shoulder, unsure of how to comfort her. I didn't realise just what doing such a small thing would do to me, or even her, since she immediately stops crying and looks at me. I step closer again and she stands there, regarding me hopelessly. Carefully I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me. She leans her head on my shoulder. It feels so good, so right, like this is how we are meant to be. I've forgotten what it's like to hold her, to have her small body so close to me. My eyes meet with Claire's and I nod, answering her unspoken question. She runs off, back to the Prop House.

'I think I quite possibly love you, Chad Dylan Cooper, for doing this,' Sonny whispers into my shoulder. I smile.

'It's okay. You're upset. I'm guessing it's been a long night for you?'

Sonny just nods and I pull her closer still.

'Actually, scratch that. I do love you. Even after five years and how you've probably moved on and –' she starts to babble again so I cut her off by roughly kissing her on the lips.

'I love you, too, so shut up, Munroe,' I say angrily. She laughs and kisses me again, slowly at first but then harder and more passionately. She slides her arms up mine until they reach my neck, giving me more pleasure than any one night stand. God, I love this girl. Her fingers tangle in my hair and for the moment that we're wrapped together I feel happy in the knowledge that whatever problems we will face will safely be faced tomorrow, and together.

**A/N: this is the end of the story, but I'd like to know your thoughts on how they turn out. Is Chad a good father? Do they stay together? Do they get married? Tell me! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Epilogue

**A/N: In England, the penalty for GBH is generally life, if it comes under section 18 of the Crimes against the person Act, 1861. This would be most cases. Unfortunately I could not find anything on the USA's take on this, much less California state law, so I am following this sentence for James. Also, he would get life under US law for raping Sonny, if it could be proven. ****Possession of heroin: five years imprisonment by US law. Grounds for divorce: at fault. Child abuse: life sentence also.**

Part one: Sonny

I sit there, shaking, as we wait to go into the courtroom. I can't wait for this to be over, but I don't want to have to face the man I've been living in fear of for so long. Oh, how I wish divorce could be done easily. He can have everything, if he wants, I don't even need him to go to prison. I just want my daughter, Chad and I to be able to move on and never have to see him again. Out of our lives for good.

These past few months, leading up to the divorce, had been a mixture of bliss and hell. Chad arranged for my lawyer to meet with James' lawyer to sort out the terms of the divorce, saying that I didn't care what happened as long as I got my daughter. Mr Hadley didn't like it but he'd done it. We've got DNA proof that Claire is Chad's and Claire, after getting to know him, positively adores him. We've moved into his apartment and Claire has received a beautiful room. She helped choose the decorations herself. One bright yellow wall, one bright green, one bright blue and the last white with multi-coloured circles of different sizes painted straight on. The carpet and furniture are all white (which wasn't my idea. A five-year-old girl who likes to draw on the floor with a white carpet? Nuh-uh) but all the accessories are various fluorescent colours. It suits my little girl's bright personality perfectly, and she keeps it clean and flawless, since she doesn't want to ruin it.

I, on the other hand, am the shell of the person I once was. My big laugh is gone, I don't ever truly smile and I'm quiet and reclusive. Even I see the change. And it pushes me to the edge. Chad tells me he loves me but it's not _me_, it's the eighteen-year-old girl he dated and now he's gotten this horrible, limp, lifeless person who has the shadow of that happy and carefree girl cast upon her face. I keep waiting for him to turn me out onto the streets but instead he's calm and patient with me, like _he's _waiting for Sonny to come out whilst Allison sits in her place. I want to tell him that she's not coming back but I can't because it's so nice to feel loved and wanted and appreciated and I love him back even though I don't know how to let him in and I don't deserve him because I'm a horrible mother who couldn't keep her daughter safe from a big, bad bully who's just walked through the door.

Oh, shit.

I shrink back, into the wall behind me and Chad grabs my hand, whispering soothing thoughts into my ear. He's rubbing Claire's back with his other hand as she burrows her face into his leg. Not one of us looks at him, we all act like we're completely unaware of his existence but I see him sneer at us and make motions to come towards us. A police escort stops him. Wait, a police escort?

Furiously, I turn to Chad, 'You said – you said! –' I accuse.

'I had to, Sonny. He hurt you, and Claire, and if I didn't what would stop him from tracking you down and doing it again? I couldn't just leave him out there for him to hurt someone, whenever he wants! He needs help. Sonny, listen to me!'

I shake my head, still angry and upset that Chad has betrayed me like this and he takes me into his arms, like he does so often now, until I calm down. He kisses my hair and strokes my back and I feel my breathing return to normal.

'Sorry,' I mumble into his chest, 'You're right.'

'Of course I'm right, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper,' he says gently. I hear the smile in his voice and pull back.

'Okay. Let's do this. I'm ready,' I say, bracing myself.

'We can't yet, we have to wait for the judge to call us, remember?'

'I know. But hopefully it won't be too long…' I look at the door anxiously, and just like in the movies, a voice calls us in.

Part two: Claire

I hold my new Daddy's hand tightly as we walk into a bid, old fashioned room. It looks a bit like a Church. There are rows of seats, and a big desk up at the front with a man wearing a silly wig is sitting down. Daddy leads me into one of the rows as Mommy goes to sit up front with that man who often wears a suit (but today is wearing a funny black robe) who has been visiting us a lot recently to talk about old Daddy and me and other grown-up stuff.

'Is Mommy doing a reading, Daddy?' I ask. When we go to Church, occasionally, the person doing a reading sits up front. I'm confused, because it's a Friday afternoon and normally Church is on a Sunday morning, and besides, this isn't even our Church.

'No, you know Mr Hadley who's been coming for tea a lot? Well, he's sorting out Mommy's separation from your old…Daddy,' Daddy swallows and even I hear the pause in his voice. 'It's so that she can stay living with me.'

I nod, understanding now. I've been left to my own devices recently because of Mr Hadley so it's a good job I'm a good girl otherwise there'd be trouble. Some of my friends are very naughty behind their parent's backs.

The old man with the wig starts talking nonsense and I tune out. I start to imagine my own world, like I often do, and wish I'd brought some paper to draw on so that I could show Mommy and Daddy. I imagine this Church-room as a fairy palace, with leaves growing up the wood panelling and flowers instead of a ceiling. Wings sprout from my back and my white dress is made from daisies. In my head I'm soaring up, casting spells and turning Hollywood, where we live, into real holly-wood. Our home becomes a tree, where we live at the top (of course my room stays the same. Duh!) and my best friend Lily's house becomes a mushroom. It's exciting.

'Claire, I know you're bored but please, stop fidgeting. You can pretend without moving. It's called wooden acting,' Daddy whisper-smiles at me. I like Daddy. He plays let's pretend for a job! Wouldn't that be exciting to do, every day? I think I might like to write the stories he pretends are real. Writing and drawing are fun.

I alter back to reality and I look at Daddy's watch. The big hand is at the one and the small hand is at the four. I frown, figuring it out. Daddy told me how time works the other day. So it's… one past four? I shake my head, to rid myself of confusing thoughts like time and listen to what wig-man is saying.

'So, Ms Munroe, you want full custody of your daughter? And why is it that Mr Conroy cannot see her?'

'Your honour,' Mr Hadley stands up, 'Mr Conroy is awaiting trial for GBH, child abuse, rape and drug trafficking. He cannot possibly care for a child if he is in prison!'

Daddy smiles fleetingly.

'You sound confident he will be condemned, Mr Hadley. I will allow full custody but there is no reason Ms Munroe's daughter cannot visit him in prison, if she wishes.'

'Your honour,' Mommy stands up now, uncertainly, 'we have DNA proof that Mr… Conroy… is not Claire's father. She has no reason to see him. Plus, with all due respect, if you read your notes again you will see that she is five years old, and in capable of making such a decision, surely?'

'Fine. Custody granted,' Wig-man whacks a hammer onto his desk top and moves on. Why were they talking about me? Instead of dwelling on it, I tune out once more and continue to imagine my fairy world for the rest of the afternoon.

Part three: Chad

I stare at Claire. Even after six months I still cannot believe that I helped create her. She's living, breathing and _perfect_. Her blonde hair is in French plaits and she's wearing a white dress that Sonny picked out. She's so beautiful. When I ran into her that day I wondered if I'd ever have children, and if I'd be a good father. Let's face it, I'm terrible really. Sure, I've acted as a parent; my mom did all those cheesy false logic lines, but when it really comes down to it, I'm pretty crap. CDC was never crap at anything. But this whole… family thing has made me more _Chad_. And he's pretty damn crap at a lot of things. Parenting, being in love and trying to pull Sonny back up.

She looks at me, Sonny, that is, like she's waiting for me to announce that I don't really love her at all. And sure, she's changed (that dickhead I called my best friend did that) but so have I. And Sonny's coming out more and more but as she does I don't know if I want the childish side of her because now I'm in love with Allison too. I wonder if we'll ever get the happy ending that all the heroines in Claire's story books do. If I fall in love with Allison, can I accept Sonny? Or can I love all of her? And how much do I love my daughter, if I've only known her for six months? These questions taunt me at night, when Sonny's asleep and Claire's curled up beside her. They sleep together so often and I watch, as if I'm excluded from their bubble. They're tied together so tightly and I wish I could be tied to them too. How can we be happy if I don't know how to reach them?

We leave the courtroom and I can finally breathe again. Claire beams at me and Sonny looks relieved and I hug them both. Sonny looks at me intently and says, 'You know I love you, right?'

I gape at her, 'Of course. Why d'you say it like that?'

'Because I don't say it enough. And that's wrong. Just so you know, I'm going to try as hard as I can to let you in, because I don't, and I'm going to get better and we. Will. Be. Happy,' she says forcefully. I smile at her. Yes, I can love all of you, I think.

We walk past James and I glare at him. I'll give evidence at his trial and he'll go to prison for three life sentences and five years for all he's done and Sonny and Claire will be free of him and we. Will. Be. Happy. Because despite the questions in my head, which has ruled over what I do since long before I met Sonny, my heart knows the answers and it's cheesy movies and Taylor Swift songs that tell you that you should listen to your heart.

How do I know that I love her? Because I saw her faults, her insecurities and her brokenness and realised that I wanted her anyway.

**A/N: Review, please! I hope this lived up to your standards and expectations, those of you who wanted a sequel. Please tell me if there's anything I didn't tie up that you wanted done and I'll edit this. Thank you!**


End file.
